Update:Bush Yield Improvements, Nordic Soft Launch and Mobile Changes
This week's game update brings the Android Nordic Soft Launch, improvements to the yield for bushes and other crops and an Account Management interface for mobile. The yields for bushes, Cave nightshade and Limpwurt roots have been increased. Yield for each of these crops will have a guaranteed minimum harvest equal to the yield before this update. The additional harvest will be scaled according to your farming level. The appearance of the fully grown crops no longer depletes based on how many you yield and will instead appear as only a full crop or a fully harvested crop. This is in line with other farming patches that work in a similar way. The following crops have been affected: *Cadavaberry *Cave nightshade *Dwellberry *Jangerberry *Limpwurt root *Poison ivy *Redberry *Whiteberry To balance the influx of Limpwurt roots, the following monsters now drop a Limpwurt seed rather than roots: Chaos Druid Warriors, Kurasks, Nechryael and Deviant Spectres. Each of these will now drop one seed at a time except Deviant Spectres which will drop a minimum of 3 seeds, up to 11. All wilderness bosses that drop Limpwurt roots have had them reduced from 50 to 25. Limpwurt and Belladonna will now give a minimum of three in the harvest, however the yield may be higher depending on your farming level. Earlier this week, we talked about expanding the Android Soft Launch to the Nordics in preparation for the full release of Old School RuneScape on Android and iOS. Today's game update brings Old School RuneScape on Android to Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Norway, and Sweden. The soft launch allows both members and free to play users access to the app, whilst giving us the chance to optimise the player experience in advance of global launch later this year. As with the Canada soft launch, players will be able to purchase bonds and membership via the app, rather than having to go through the website. The development of Old School RuneScape on Android has been going from strength to strength, and this expansion to the soft launch highlights just how close we're getting to a full release of Old School RuneScape on mobile. We hope to have more information to share with you regarding the progress of the upcoming iOS Closed Beta test and the full release of mobile soon, but until then, we'd like to highlight some new mobile changes we've made as detailed below... As discussed in the Canada Soft Launch newspost, an Account Management tab has been released for mobile. The toggleable orb that opens the store and shows payment options for members still exists but is toggled off by default for members. The orb will still always show for F2P players. We welcome feedback on both the the account management tab and the orb - let us know which you prefer! *The Billing section displays your amount of remaining membership and has buttons taking you to the store and bond pouch. The text turns red when your membership is close to or has run out. *The Inbox section links to your player inbox and displays the number of unread messages. *The Name section shows your current character name and links to the name changer. *The Useful Links section takes you to the Old School website and Customer Support page. The link to Customer Support on the logout panel has been removed as it now exists here. The friends and ignore lists have been combined into one panel with the Account Management icon filling the saved. You can now switch freely between the friends and ignore lists using the button in the top right of the panel. Overlays *The fog system in Deadman mode has been fixed and now displays correctly on mobile. *The smoke overlay when entering the Smoke tunnels in the desert or south of Castle Wars will now display correctly on mobile. *The PvP World Rota is switching to Period A. *The effects of Teleblock now expire on log out. *Players are now asked to confirm they wish to log out during a raid. *A grammatical error in the Diary (Witch's House) has been fixed. *Malignius Mortifer now uses the accusative rather than nominative case of a Latin word. *A double spacing issue in the dialogue with Vanstrom Klause during In Search of the Myreque has been adjusted. *The Avernic defender's death protection has been adjusted to protect over more items. It protects over fewer than it originally did in May. *Dragging an item from the inventory to a blank bank tab will no longer move the item in the inventory and cause a loss of the bank interaction. *To prevent them being used to scam/lure other players, closing certain books will now end the book reading animation. In addition, some spells and items will no longer cause a stall in animations when used. Discuss this update on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord in the #gameupdate channel. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Jed, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team